Sold
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: They say that the one you love can be your biggest strength. But along with that, they also have the power to destroy you. To weaken you. She broke me. And for the sake of my promise to her, I surrendered. I sold my soul to that devil, just for her...
1. Prologue

**Evil plot bunny. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

_**Prologue**_

"Let me go there. I'll do anything; just let me go!" The young actor pleaded, losing the shred of dignity he had left. He wasn't normally the sort of person who'd do something like this, but the circumstances were such; he had no other choice. He fell to his knees, begging. "Please, sir… I swear, I'll do whatever you ask! Just let me…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Anything, you say?" The older man smirked evilly, looking down at the obviously helpless youngster.

"Anything," he replied, looking up, his eyes filled with innocence and desperation. The weak helplessness was even more evident in his tone. He stood up, and continued to plead, "Please, just let me go…"

"You may go." His deep blue eyes flashed with hope, and the horrible opportunist continued to speak, "On one condition." He held up a thick booklet - the life-changing contract. "Will you sign this, Chad?"

"I'm ready to sign anything. I'll do whatever you say," Chad said quickly. He was sure. He didn't care what he'd have to do to get what he wanted.

"Okay. You'll sign this special contract," Condor decided, after a short pause.

"Anything," Chad repeated, firmly.

"You'll sign all these papers, in front of all these witnesses."

"I'll do anything if you promise to _just let me go!_" Chad yelled, almost tearing up as he glanced over his shoulder at the group of unfamiliar men seated on the couches behind. How _despicable – _they just sat there, watching all of the drama. But Chad didn't care about terms and conditions at that moment – he just had to make sure Mr Condor's answer was a 'yes'.

"Just remember… You asked for it," Condor said, glaring at him.

"Thank you, sir…" Chad said, his voice cracking.

He took the contract from the boss' hands, and signed on each dotted line without even reading the paragraphs and paragraphs of small print. He was desperate. He'd never even dreamed that he'd have to see a day like this. But what was a man to do in the world, without the mountains of money he once had? And how was he to live without the one person who never even cared about those petty things, unlike so many others?

_He needed her._

He didn't care what he had to lose – all he cared about was fulfilling his promise to her. Before she left, she'd made him promise to visit her as soon as he could. He wasn't going to break that promise, even though it had been two years since they'd last seen each other. He just had to see her again.

And for the sake of this promise, he unknowingly sold his soul to the man he had no idea would turn out to be the devil…

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**Peace & Reviews :)**

**-Sarah ^_^**


	2. A Fading Memory

**Well, this is awkward. I posted the prologue like 3 months ago, and I've only just thought up some ideas for this story! Ah well, enjoy. :]**

**I don't own the 'two years previously' scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

_**Chapter 1 – A Fading Memory**_

**CPOV**

_They say that the one you love can be your biggest strength. But along with that, they also have the power to destroy you. To weaken you. To break you. And she destroyed me. My love was what broke me…_

I stared out the small window of the plane, at the clear, blue sky above, and the soft-looking fluffy clouds below. It was a bright morning, and that made me start to think. I didn't belong amongst that crowd of happy holidaymakers, setting out to enjoy themselves…

Condor was such a cheapskate. He'd only given me a ticket for the coach part of the plane, where I had ended up surrounded by random middle-class people. I knew he would've been expecting me to make a massive deal about it, but all I wanted was to get to _her_ somehow. At that moment, I didn't care about anything else.

After all, I could no longer live without her. She was my everything. And lately, I hadn't been able to focus on my own life. I couldn't do anything without thinking about her. Heck, I couldn't even _think_ about anything or anyone other than her. I was going insane without my Sonshine…

But who could blame me? Sonny and I had been best friends since the first time we'd met, and that was before either of us could even _talk_. That was how long we'd known each other. Our parents were good friends since they were in high school, and the two of us grew up as best friends. We'd had our little fights, but in all those years, we had still remained as close as ever. But the last time I'd seen her had simply become a fading memory in my mind, replayed an infinite amount of times… I sighed, running a hand through my messy blond hair, and thought back to that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Previously<strong>_

"_Well, hello there," I said, casually strolling into Sonny's room. She stood in front of a full-length mirror, wearing a long white dress, and fixing her hair. She was getting married that day. A girl as beautiful and amazing and sweet as Sonny, getting married when she was only eighteen years old – who'd have thought? I, for one, had always hoped I'd be the lucky guy who she'd get married to _– _but obviously, that wasn't happening_…__

"_Hey, Chad!" She turned around to face me, beaming like crazy. "How do I look?" She giggled, and did a little twirl in the princessy dress._

_"I wish you were mine_… You look b_eautiful_,"_ I replied honestly, staring at her. What? Being her 'best friend', I was allowed to do that, and she clearly didn't mind._

"_Thanks!" Sonny continued to smile like crazy, and turned back to the mirror. I stepped forward so I was standing right next to her, and loosely draped my arm around her shoulders._

"_You know what?"_

"_What?" she asked, smiling and looking at me through the mirror._

_Trying not to laugh, I continued, _"_I've just been downstairs, and there's a whole lotta male guests at this wedding. Do you know what they'll all do when they get home?" I asked, with a cheeky smile creeping up my lips._

"_Nooo…" Sonny replied; the curiosity in her voice was obvious._

"_They'll lie in their bedrooms at night, fantasising about the beautiful bride!" I smirked, and she playfully slapped my chest, giggling. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the beautiful smile on her face, and I was almost hypnotised by the soft sound of her laughter… But I wasn't in love with her or anything. Nuh-uh._

"_And you'll do that too, I assume?" she asked, breaking me out of my thoughts and also smiling cheekily._

"_I don't need to. I already have you, don't I?" I said, and smirked again. Sonny continued to giggle; we both loved having crazy, joking moments like that…_

"_Not for long…" she said softly, shifting her gaze to the ground._

"_I don't care that you're getting married, Sonshine; that doesn't stop us staying best friends!" I chuckled, pulling her into a hug, but she caught me by surprise as she started to cry. That was the part that started haunting me after she left…_

"_But, Chad… I'm moving to England after the wedding. James –" James was her fiancé, "lives in London. We're leaving right after the wedding…" She held onto me tighter, as I comfortingly rubbed her back. She couldn't leave me… It didn't even seem like she wanted to. I knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to leave me._

"_Then come on. What the hell are you waiting for? Run away with me," I whispered, in an extremely bad attempt to hide my sadness. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears._

"_I can't…" she breathed out, once again hugging me and starting to cry uncontrollably._

"_Shh, Sonny… Please, don't cry… You're making me cry too…" I whispered, feeling a single tear run down my cheek. I just couldn't watch her cry without breaking down myself_…__

"_I don't want to go…" Sonny said softly. See?_

"I_f you don't wanna run away now, I'll come visit you, okay?"_

_She looked up at me again, still sniffling. _"_You will?" I nodded. "Promise?"_

"_Yeah. And then y'know what we'll do?"_

"_What?"_

"_We'll mess up London like we messed up LA!" I smirked again, leaning my forehead against hers. It was true – before her wedding, I'd helped her fulfil all her 'last wishes'. You know, those weird, dirty things that people want to do, but can't after they're married. That included a lot of crazy stuff, and we'd almost gotten arrested multiple times for the crazy situations we landed up in. She smiled, still teary-eyed._

"_When?"_

"_As soon as I can. I promise, Sonshine."_

* * *

><p>I was glad I'd spent those moments with her, just before the wedding ceremony. Her dad had previously yelled at me not to be there (he'd started to hate me, because he thought Sonny and I were a little <em>too<em> close, and that could "ruin her relationship with James", as he'd put it), which made Sonny really upset, but I couldn't ruin it for her. It was her wedding day, and although I wasn't happy about it, I didn't want to make it any worse than it should've been. And that memory… It was what stopped me doubting her existence. It was what had kept me alive throughout these two years without her.

"Prepare for landing," The voice of the pilot (or co-pilot; I didn't know, nor did I care which) said over the plane's PA system, pulling me back into the real world, and out of my thoughts.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at the girl sitting next to me. She had dark brown hair, and a beaming smile on her face. "Want some?" she asked in an unmistakable English accent, referring to the pack of bubblegum in her hand. Without the accent, she reminded me so much of a certain someone… I politely shook my head.

"No, thanks," I replied.

"Okay." The girl turned away from me, and I went back to ignoring her.

I bent down and picked up the small backpack by my feet, and opened it. It was full of paper. I was going to give the entire bag to Sonny, if and when I saw her – it was full of letters I'd written to her. Written, but never sent, intentionally. It had made me think I was still talking to her somehow. I was just crazy…

* * *

><p>I stood outside Heathrow Airport, staring at the sky with my bags at my feet. I'd just realised I hadn't gotten Condor to book me a hotel room, and that I was pretty much a walking broke disaster in an unfamiliar country. I was <em>such <em>an idiot. In my frenzy to want to see Sonny, I'd forgotten a lot of important things – for example, a hotel booking…and a toothbrush.

But I had bigger things to worry about than my missing toothbrush. Things like, where the hell was I going to go looking for Sonny?

And just as this thought popped into my head, I saw an extremely familiar person standing a very short distance away from me…

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was slightly boring, but hey. All stories need their time to develop, and this one will too!<strong>

**-Sarah ;]**


	3. Rainshine

**This story didn't get as many reviews as I'd hoped, but for once, I don't really care. This is one of my favourite ideas and I want to continue it whether anybody is reading or not. But I do love reviews, so don't be shy! :P**

**To "LiveLoveLaugh": Yeah, that would be because this was inspired by Rockstar! That movie is just so damn epic, and my brain was bursting with this idea since I watched it the second time! Siiigh, Ranbir Kapoor is so so so sexy… Those killer looks of his, especially in the Prague bit, that made my fangirl heart lose control xD This idiot Chad, meanwhile, is making me feel sick. LOL sorry. That's my RKF mode switching on! Anyway, this story won't be exactly like the movie, though. And you're absolutely correct :]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, why the hell would I be writing FanFiction for it? Of course I don't own it! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

_**Chapter 2 – Rainshine**_

**CPOV**

I sighed as the girl turned around. It wasn't Sonny… Just someone else that happened to look like her. Or maybe I was hallucinating and going crazy, seeing as I'd been missing her so much.

A short while later, I found myself sitting alone on a bench in the park, just watching. Silent. I went unnoticed – London was a busy city, full of people who all had something to do or somewhere to go. No-one knew each other or acknowledged anyone else's presence, and even though I had a small role on TV, I wasn't treated any differently. All those people were probably just too caught up with their own problems, and they hadn't noticed me sitting there. Or maybe I was simply expecting too much – I was just another wannabe actor, after all. But all of that didn't really bother me – all I cared about at that moment was finding Sonny. But where would I look? Where to go; where to start? Frustration took me over as I punched my bag, and some money fell out. I picked it up and counted it – there were two hundred dollars there!

I didn't know where the money had come from, but I knew what I had to do with it. And so, I went around asking people for directions to a vehicle rental place, and after much searching, I found somewhere I could rent a motorbike. Whilst waiting there, I thought back to the last time I'd been on one: it was with Sonny, just two days before she got married. The things we did that night… I know what you must be thinking – _those _things? Yes, we had that type of a relationship, that made it acceptable for us to secretly do those things. I hadn't been able to afford to buy a car, so I'd gotten a motorbike instead. We used to go out for long rides around town in the middle of the night, only to end up escaping from all sorts of crazy situations together and end up in my room, where her father would find her in the morning and reprimand me for so much as touching his daughter (I guess he didn't know what else she was doing with me).

But I missed her. I really did.

* * *

><p>After I paid to hire the motorbike, I went for a ride around to explore the city. I had some money left over, so I managed to buy myself a bottle of Pepsi from a little convenience store. I sat with it at a table in a nearby café, and suddenly slammed my hand on the table in the frustration of my thoughts. I still hadn't made any decisions – where would I go? Where could I stay? What would I do? I wasn't angry at anybody other than my own self.<p>

'Yes,' I thought, 'let me sit alone in a café and drown my sorrows in glass bottles of Pepsi. It's not like I have anything better to do.'

But suddenly, I heard something. Something I definitely should _not_ have been hearing in a random café in London. I heard someone softly singing _our_ song… A crazy little song that Sonny and I had made up when we were bored, a few weeks before she had to leave. But, nobody other than the two of us knew about it, and it wasn't exactly the kind of thing we'd bother to tell people.

"_You, you're my favourite song,  
>You make me wanna sing along,<br>You're all I ever want,  
>And that's all I seem to know,<br>Coz like I said before,  
>You, you're my favourite song,<br>You make me wanna sing along,  
>I don't wanna leave you alone,<br>And I'll miss you when you're gone,  
>Ha, that's why I wrote this song,<br>La la la la la, oh…"_

I turned around. But there was nobody there…

* * *

><p>Some time later, I was out on the streets again, riding around on the motorbike as the rain soaked through my clothes, making them stick to my skin. It was freezing cold, and already dark. I hated winter anyway, and this was just terrible. But then, I saw something. Or rather, <em>someone<em>. And that someone was the person I'd spent the entire day searching for. _Sonny_.

She was walking out onto the main road, from a small side-street, shielded from the rain under a bright yellow, florally printed umbrella. That was my Sonshine, even trying to brighten up the rainiest of days. We'd made up a word for it. What was it? Oh yeah. _Rainshine_. I smiled, and quickly stopped the motorbike on the side of the road, not caring whether that was allowed or not. After making sure nobody could steal the vehicle, I ran across the street, towards Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny!" I called, and she turned around quickly, almost two metres away from me.

"Chad?" She gasped, looking at me as if she was unsure whether or not I was even real.

"Yup. It's me," I smiled, stepping closer to her. When I was close enough, she reached out and poked my arm, then my neck, then my cheek, after which she messed up my hair. She was the only person who could do that and get away with it. I stood as still as a statue, and her eyes widened as she realised I was actually there.

"CHAD! Do you have any idea how much I've been missing you?" Sonny suddenly yelled, letting go of her umbrella. It flew onto the sidewalk, but she didn't care; she threw her arms around my neck, attacking me with a tight hug, as I laughed. My crazy Sonshine…

"You can't have missed me more than I missed you. Do you know how crazy I was going?" I yelled back, and she giggled.

"No… But this place is so _boring_! You were the only person that made my life fun! And to top all that off, it's always raining here! It's so depressing," she said, stepping back with a sigh.

"Well, whilst I'm here, there won't be any time for you to think about how depressing this country is. I've finally come to see you, and I've made it my mission to spend as much time with you as I possibly can before I have to leave!" I said cheerfully, and she smiled.

"Good. You need to make up for the two years I've missed you," Sonny said, and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. No need to try to make me give in. I would, anyway." I laughed, and she hugged me again.

I don't want her to let go.

I never want to leave this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is my lame excuse for an update. And the song was supposed to be silly! Review! :)<strong>

**-Sarah :D**


	4. Together Again

**This story is making me want to watch the movie again, and I don't even have a DVD or a recording on my TV! Such a problem, grrr… I'm having issues coping without my DVDs! Ranbir :(**

**Oh well. My fangirly movie-watching issues aside; enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

_**Chapter 3 – Together Again**_

**CPOV**

"Chad, you haven't changed at all since I left! You're still that same crazy weirdo!" Sonny laughed. I loved her laugh. I'd do anything to see her smile.

"I haven't changed? Oh, Sonshine, you must be crazy. I've been losing my mind without you, you idiot!" I said, also laughing. She smiled, and giggled as other people sitting near us on the terrace of the restaurant started to stare. We probably looked absolutely mental to them. Well, we'd only gotten to be together for a little bit of the previous day, but most of that time was spent looking for a decent hotel for me to stay at, and catching up on each other's lives. We didn't care, as long as we were together, but time wouldn't stop just for us and we knew that all too well.

"Aw, you really did miss me! But seriously, I've been worse. I was literally _dying_ here. The darkness, the boredom, the loneliness… It was killing me. I needed you. It made me feel like I was just a walking corpse, with no meaning, no purpose…" Sonny said seriously. I smiled, and took her hands in mine, whilst looking into her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again. You're all mine now, and I won't ever let you feel that way as long as I'm with you," I told her, and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Chad. I couldn't possibly ask for a better friend than you… But I'm not yours. I won't ever be yours now," she said, frowning. My Sonshine was always mine, and mine only. And no, I wasn't being _'possessive'_; we were that close. We'd always been like that.

"Why?"

"As much as I hate all of this 'yours' and 'mine' stuff, I'll have to say I'm… I'm _his._" She was talking about her husband. The man who took my Sonshine away from me and brought her to this dull and depressing place, for his own selfish reasons. "Anyway… You didn't get to finish yesterday. You were gonna tell me how you finally became an actor. Can you tell me now?" she asked, attempting to change the subject. Yes, we'd been talking about that, when we'd been rudely interrupted by her annoying husband, calling her and telling her to go home.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "Well, just a couple months after you left, I got a role on a totally unknown TV show. And at home, Mom and Dad were fighting as usual, and they finally got divorced. Mom started going out with some stupid guy, and before I could do anything about it, she married him… That fucked up_ idiot_ is the reason I'm broke! He got seriously ill, and because my bitchy mom loves him more than me, she asked if she could use my money for his treatment. I refused, but damn it, she started hating me after Dad left…" I sighed, "She took all my money and kicked me out of the house."

"What? How could she do that to you? What did you do after that?" Sonny asked, shocked.

"I went to Uncle Nick's house. He let me live there, and said I could stay as long as I needed to," I replied.

"Good old Uncle Nick!" Sonny smiled, "Then?"

"He introduced me to his friend, Mr Condor, who owns a studio. He gave me a role on his most popular show, but I still have no money because Mom keeps finding ways to take it from my bank account and I can't do anything to stop her. Well, I begged this guy to give me a ticket to come here, 'cause honestly, Sonny, I had no reason to do anything without you. You're almost everything to me…" I whispered, and she smiled, squeezing my hands.

"Chad, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I wish I could've been there and…" She sighed.

"I know… But let's forget all of this crap. Let's just get some drinks. Just like old times," I said, forcing myself to smile and ease the tension.

"I don't drink anymore, Chad!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, right!" I laughed, "How many times will you tell the same person the same lie?"

"True. Like I said, once upon a time – you're the only one who's seen my bad side. Waiter!"

We laughed, and a few minutes later, our drinks arrived. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay. Three, two, one… Go!" At the same time, we both gulped down as much of the alcoholic drink as we could, and swallowed quickly, before screaming loudly at the feeling and receiving more odd looks from strangers. This was just another one of our old traditions.

"Gah! It tastes even worse than I remember!" Sonny said, disgusted, "And hey, when did _you_ start drinking this stuff?"

"Ever since you did," I replied, and she giggled.

"You're crazy; you know that?"

"Oh yeah. I know. You've told me too many times for me to forget!"

"That I have. Oh, I feel so _free_!" Sonny gasped, standing up and breathing in, and looking out over the balcony of the place.

"Why? Has Mr Evil Husband been keeping you under house arrest or somethin'?" I chuckled, also standing up and stepping behind her.

She turned around, leaning against the railings, "Actually, he has, in a way. I haven't felt like this since the last time I saw you…" We were standing close. _Inappropriately _close. More like a couple, than a married girl and her best guy-friend. But somehow, it wasn't awkward for either of us.

"Well then, I just have that effect on you, don't I? Not that I've felt as great as I do now since you left me," I said truthfully. She smiled, and hugged me.

"We can't live without each other, can we?" she said, laughing. Little did we both know, however, that it would prove to be a lot less of a joke than it seemed to us at that moment…

"Nah. We complete each other. We're like peanut butter and jelly!" I said, and Sonny giggled again. Both of us were slipping into a drunken state, and it was getting worse by the minute. But it didn't bother us too much, because we knew that the only effect it had on us was that we were just a little crazier, and _way_ more shameless.

"So, what now?" she asked, her voice slurring slightly.

"Let's make a list! Ya know, like we used to do all the time, before your stupid wedding," I chuckled, and her face suddenly brightened up.

"That's a great idea!" She giggled, "You got a pen?" I handed her one, picked up a tissue from our table, gave it to her, and she began to start making the list of crazy things we hoped to accomplish while I was there.

* * *

><p>We met up again the following day, when we'd both gotten over our hangovers from the eventual drunk party that followed the list-making.<p>

"So, Sonshine, what do you wanna do today?" I asked Sonny.

"Hmm… I have a crazy little idea," she giggled, "Today, I want you to take me for a _loooooooong _ride, on this rubbish rented motorbike you've got. I just wanna spend the whole day with you. Just me, you, and a motorbike! I wanna go to your world again. Take me away… Let me lose myself with you." There was an almost obsessive sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes, as they looked into mine and made me smile even more.

"Then, why are we standing here?" I asked, gesturing to the ugly sidewalk, "Let's go. _Let's get lost_."

But we had no idea how lost we'd end up getting. We didn't know how much this day was going to change our lives, along with the lives of so many others who had absolutely nothing to do with it…

* * *

><p><strong>When I write, <strong>_**I write**_**. LOL. I wrote this whole thing in about an hour xD**

**So, review! Or no more story. :P**

**-Sarah ;D**


	5. When We Got Lost

**I'm addicted to this. Even though it's not getting as many reviews as I'd wanted, I still feel the need to keep writing… I keep thinking about Ranbir and getting distracted though. Hehe. *giggles* :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

_**Chapter 4 – When We Got Lost**_

**CPOV**

Just as we were about to get on the motorbike and leave, my phone began to ring. I didn't even know it'd _work_, because of the country-change network issues, but I simply shrugged that thought off and pulled the phone out of my pocket.

_Incoming Call: Condor._

Thought so. He'd been trying to contact me earlier that morning too, but I was really tired and just couldn't be bothered to answer him. He was too mean. I'd been avoiding his calls all day, but I knew I couldn't run away from him forever. I guessed I'd have to face him eventually, so I stepped away from Sonny to answer his call this time.

"Hello?"

"Chad." He began to speak firmly, and I could tell from the moment he said my name that he wasn't too happy. "What the hell are you doing? Why did you _really _want to go to London so desperately? Who is that girl you've been spending so much time with?" Condor began to bombard me with questions after questions, and I had to move the phone a couple of inches away from my ear because his voice was just too loud. Ignoring that, I was curious as to how he knew I'd been with Sonny… Had he sent someone to spy on me, I wondered?

"Sir, I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be. I just wanted to, uh… I wanted to fulfil one of my life-long dreams. Yeah. And that girl? She's just a good friend," I replied quickly. I didn't want him getting any wrong ideas (although I was pretty confused about those ideas myself at that point), and I couldn't tell him the real reason I'd wanted to go to London, so I had to lie a little. He'd probably kill me otherwise, and a lie that is told for the saving of an innocent life isn't seen to be a lie. And in this case, it was told to save _my_ innocent life. At least, innocent up until a few hours later…

"Good. Stay within your limits, keep away from paparazzi and people with cameras, and do not tell _anyone_ about our little contract. You'll need to be back next week – you're needed for the episode," he said.

"No, not next week! I need more time, Sir…" I pleaded. I couldn't leave that early. I wanted to spend as much time with Sonny as I possibly could, and one week wasn't _nearly _enough.

"You signed that contract, and by doing so, you consented to being literally owned by me. So now, you'll do as I say, and nobody can do anything about it. You've sold me your soul, Chad Dylan Cooper, and now I own you…" He laughed evilly. And before I could respond, all I heard from the phone was a dial tone. I sighed, putting the phone back into my pocket, and walked towards where Sonny stood next to the motorbike.

She caught my arm, looking at me with concern-filled eyes. "Is everything okay, Chad? You look stressed…"

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry. Let's just go," I said. I didn't want to tell her that I'd be leaving soon – it'd just hurt more when that time came, and we'd end up getting insanely emotional over it all day. I didn't want that. I wanted to be careless for at least one day, before I returned home.

"Okay…" Sonny said. She didn't sound convinced. That was to be expected – she knew me better than anybody else in the world, and I knew she could tell that I was lying. We got onto the motorbike and set off on our journey, as I began my attempt to forget the contract…

* * *

><p>We were sitting in a park, at the foot of a tree. We'd gotten bored of riding around on the motorbike, so that was the only alternative option we could come up with. Sonny suddenly began to laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You seem so _shy, _Chad. Loosen up!" She giggled, and I suddenly became aware of the distance between us – both metaphorically and literally. Why? Why was I trying to stay away from her? Nothing was supposed to be different between us. Everything was the same. Sure, I liked her. Maybe I was starting to like her a little more than would be acceptable for a friend, but nothing had really _changed_. I couldn't like her anyway. It'd be wrong – she was married, after all. Letting out a deep breath, I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Just like we used to. And that's when I realised just how much everything had _really_ changed. "That's better." She smiled.

"Sonny… Have you slept with him?" I blurted out a few seconds later. She looked up at me, shocked. I couldn't help it – this question had been hovering around in my mind all night, and I had to get an answer. I hadn't been able to fall asleep until around five that morning, with this odd feeling of betrayal haunting me the whole time. I just needed to know the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, sitting up straight. That previous tone of carelessness was no longer in her voice; now, she sounded shocked.

"James," I replied, before repeating my question, "Have you slept with him?"

"Chad, that's personal…" she said softly, looking down and picking at a blade of grass.

"What happened to telling each other everything? Come on, it's not that much of a secret. You pretty much know _my_ entire sex life anyway." And there, she cut me off. I knew why – she didn't want me to bring up _that_. I don't blame her; I don't really enjoy talking about it either.

"Chad, I _am _your entire sex life. But yeah… Well, he's my husband. I… Can we go now? It's getting a little chilly…" she said quickly, and stood up. Incorrect. I'd become a hot mess since she'd left me! But she was trying to avoid the subject? That implied a yes… I suddenly felt something burn inside me. Something shattered. Something broke, and I have a feeling that it was my heart. And for some odd reason, I felt truly _betrayed_…

* * *

><p>Another hour had gone by, and we were sitting at a table outside a random Starbucks, somewhere in central London. It was getting cold, and other than the cars on the roads, there were only odd people walking by. Sonny and I sat together in silence, watching them and drinking coffee.<p>

"Sonny?" I said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I know this is a weird question and you might want to slap me for it, but, uh… Do you actually love James?" I asked. She once again stared at me in shock.

"Chad, I'm not going to slap you. I'd never slap you," she said, and then went on to answer my question, "Well, he and I are married; I should say yes. But to be totally honest, I don't love him at all. He doesn't love me either. But it doesn't matter. It's okay. At least he and I are _friends_."

"If you wanted to be friends with the guy you married, you may as well have picked me!" I blurted out suddenly. She laughed, and I wanted to end the topic on that light note, but I couldn't stop myself from continuing. "Sonny… You know I'd do anything for you, right? You do know I could die for you, if I had to?" I said randomly. She looked up from her coffee, shocked.

"Don't say you'd die for me, Chad; I'm not worth that…" she whispered, looking into my eyes. And just at that moment… Everything else disappeared.

"I'd die for you because I can't live without you…" I continued, and she smiled.

"I can't live without you either."

"Well, you did," I mumbled, and she gasped.

"Chad, you have no idea how torturous these two years without you have been! I've been sad, I've been depressed; it's a miracle I haven't already _died_ from the amount of accidents I've gotten into, being distracted and thinking about you!" Sonny yelled, standing up and beginning to cry. She walked down to the side of the street, and began to stare out at the passing cars.

"Accidents?" I said softly, also standing and going to stand next to her.

"Yes, accidents. Once, I got hit by a car… Next, _I_ hit a car. A guy on a bike crashed into me. I was walking and I crashed into a glass door, and I ended up smashing it. You don't want to know what I've been through, Chad."

By this point, I was almost crying. All of this had happened to her, and I wasn't there to save her…

* * *

><p>We were on the motorbike again. In silence. I was still almost in tears, and Sonny didn't seem to want to say anything in the fear that it'd cause trouble. It was absolute torture. We'd never had to experience something like this, and it felt weird. It felt almost <em>wrong <em>not to hear her carefree giggle in my ears, and uncomfortable not to feel her arms around me, holding on as tight as she could… So, not saying a single word, we were taking an odd route, straight through another park.

"Stop," Sonny said suddenly. I did as she said, slightly confused. What did she want?

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Chad, I haven't slept with James and I don't love him at all," she said. I did a little victory dance in my head as she hopped off the motorbike and stood next to me.

"Then, kiss me," I said. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't have said that. I hadn't meant to say that. What was wrong with me? I kept blurting out weird things.

"What?" she asked incredulously, and I began to laugh. Pretending it was all just a big joke. She started to laugh too, and I felt my heart break again for like, the fifth time that day…

"No, it's nothing…" I smiled, and she sighed. And then the weirdest thing happened. I think I was possessed by some insane force or something because before I could stop myself, I'd pulled her towards me, and was kissing her, full on the lips.

Uh…

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! This is where it gets fun! Heheheheh :D<strong>


	6. Here We Fall

**I love writing this thing. I love it so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

_**Chapter 5 – Here We Fall**_

**CPOV**

_I'd kissed Sonny._

I'd kissed the love of my life for the first time since she'd gotten married and she actually didn't push me away like I had suddenly expected her to.

I was happy.

And then she caught me completely off guard and pushed me, breaking the kiss. I expected the push to be so hard I'd damn near lose balance and knock over the motorbike I was sitting on, or something like that, but instead, it was simply enough to get me off her. For a few seconds, all I could hear was the sounds of our breathing – mine, calm; hers, heavy.

"Chad…" she whispered once she'd caught her breath, her beautiful brown eyes looking down at me, "What the _hell _was that?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "But I liked it."

"You know that was wrong," Sonny said firmly, and I nodded, shamefully. And that force from before suddenly possessed me again, because I found myself pulling her close and forcefully kissing her, yet again. It was pretty violent, for a _kiss_ – possibly painful too, even though I didn't _want _to hurt her – but it brought about this odd sense of satisfaction that stopped me from letting her push me away again. It didn't help that she almost gave in, and it took everything I had to let her go. I wanted more. More, _more_, endlessly more… "That…was…so…wrong…" she gasped, giving me a completely unreadable look.

"If it was wrong, it would've _felt_ wrong. But Sonny, that felt righter than anything and I swear, I'd give anything for it to happen again," I whispered. This time it was _my_ breathing that was heavy, and to make things worse, that kiss had me stuck in some kind of trance – I wasn't even able to control what I was saying. I was just being stupid.

"Why do you need to give anything?" she asked. I was confused by that, until she took me by surprise. She grabbed the collars of my shirt, pulling my face towards hers, and there, she kissed me. The little voice in my head was celebrating – if _she_ was kissing _me_, she probably liked me back! The excitement was short-lived, though, because it didn't take us long to become short of breath. So, just as surprisingly as it happened, she had pulled her lips away from mine and was shooting me a terrible death glare. That made me sad, but also happy – if she hadn't stopped it, there's no telling what could've happened next, but I can't deny that I would've liked it. She said nothing as she continued to glare at me, before she jumped back onto the motorbike and made herself comfortable behind me. "Take me home. Back to _m__y _home," she said simply, before holding onto me tightly and kissing my neck. "We always want what we can't have," she whispered in my ear. She sighed as I started up the motorbike, and we began to drive off again…

* * *

><p>It was about half past four in the morning and I hadn't slept for even a second that night. I got back to the hotel at around five in the evening and watched TV for a few hours, before forcing myself to go to bed and try to sleep. Didn't work. I spent about three hours twisting and turning until I could no longer take the boredom, and finally accepted that I wasn't going to be able to get any sleep at all. So I took to sitting outside on the edge of the small balcony that my hotel room conveniently had.<p>

I guess I needed to be alone with my thoughts in peace.

I glanced at the photo in my hand – it was of us, of course. I had to think about Sonny. I mean, I couldn't _love _her. She was married, and we both knew it was wrong, even if she _had _hinted that she loved me too…

But whatever happened between us didn't _feel _wrong.

If something was wrong, it'd feel wrong, right? Something so wrong couldn't possibly feel as right as it did without any reason.

What if…

What if she loved me as much as I loved her? What if she was just making a bad attempt at denying it, like I'd been denying my feelings for her recently?

I felt my BlackBerry buzzing in my pocket, so I took it out and looked at the screen. Great, Condor was calling me again – just what I needed, wasn't it? I jabbed the answer key with my index finger and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Sir," I said, rolling my eyes. _Sir. _That man was more of a _Commander_ than a _Sir_.

"Chad! How nice, you've finally decided to answer my call. I'm emailing you your ticket to come back here, so get that sorted. It's for tomorrow," he said.

"I can't! I can't come back tomorrow, Sir! I just –" He cut the call. But I wasn't going back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I went back inside and pulled on my coat right over my pyjamas, slipped my feet into my smashed-up sneakers, and headed downstairs. I was going to go and see my Sonshine and nobody was going to stop me.

* * *

><p>On my way out of the hotel, I crashed into somebody. "Sorry – <em>Chad<em>?"

_Sonny's voice._

I quickly turned around, and there stood my one and only Sonshine. I couldn't speak. Although she, like me, looked as if she hadn't slept all night, she still looked flawless. _Unlike_ me. I just stood there, staring at her, because at that moment in time, I was obviously an emotionally wrecked freak and I knew that the mere sight of her had the power to unknowingly fix that. But then it also turned me into an emotionally longing, physically lusting, insane waste of space. Which was surely not much better, if you ask me.

"Chad, are you okay?" Sonny asked, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me with all her strength. Which, I tell you, wasn't much – not as much as it used to be. Before, she was able to knock me to the ground easily, and now she could barely even shake me out of a trance. She'd become physically weak. I was wondering what was wrong.

"I'm fine. But, what happened to you?" I asked.

She looked afraid, "I just…became a little more delicate. It's the weather here. Makes a person slightly weak." She smiled, _weakly_. No, it wasn't the horribly bad British weather making her weak – it was something else and I was going to find out what it was. Later.

"Sonny, I –" And once again, I was cut off. Not by her voice, this time… But by her falling straight onto me. I quickly caught her as a few people turned to watch, curious to know what was going on, but I didn't care about them. All I cared about was the fallen beauty in my arms…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it for now. I didn't even plan this – last I checked, I was reading the previous chapter! But I guess my insane writing force possessed me to write all of this :P<strong>

**I like reviews. Wanna leave me one? ;)**

**-Sarah ^_^**


	7. Deeper Into Darkness

**I wrote this whole chapter in my little book (OMG yes it was all handwritten) on the plane, when I was coming back from Canada. I sort of lost the book for a month and was too lazy to try to remember what I wrote, but now I've found it again, so here's the next chapter! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Deeper Into Darkness**

**CPOV**

I was sitting on the edge of a balcony again. Only difference was, this time it was in a hospital.

It'd been over two hours since I'd arrived there, feeling exhausted because I'd run all the way to the nearest hospital, carrying Sonny. Anyway, it'd been that long, and the doctors still weren't sure what the hell had happened to her. Or maybe they just didn't want to tell me – I feared the worst. And to make things _even_ worse, Mr Condor kept sending me all these irritating texts, reminding me of my flight's departure later that day – not that I actually paid any attention to them. I turned my phone off after the fiftieth message. Frankly, I wasn't sure how my day could possibly get any worse.

I looked down from the balcony, and watched the busy street in silence. There were all these people there, walking. How _boring_. If I'd been down there, I'd have danced to the background music in my mind. But I couldn't.

I wasn't really sure what to do then, so I began to wonder what'd happen if I jumped off the balcony. If I jumped, I wouldn't have to go back to Condor and his stupid contract. I'd be able to stay with Sonny. But would that really be a good thing? She'd probably want me to be there to pull her into our little fantasy world, right? She liked it. She'd always loved the freedom she had with me. And I didn't want her to be trapped in that stupid prison of a home, with nobody to steal her away anymore. But wait. If I jumped, I could have died. Or broken all my bones. Not nice.

So I didn't jump. I went back inside to beat some answers out of a doctor instead.

* * *

><p>That family hated Sonny. I swear, they hated her <em>so much<em>. They hated her almost as much as I loved her. They hated her enough to try to kill her; they set her up, those evil people. They knew about us, they knew everything somehow, and they were out to get us.

Or maybe I was just kind of paranoid.

I suppose that's what I deserved, though. It was obvious I'd be scared – after all, I'd fallen in love with Sonny, despite knowing the consequences. I knew from the start I wouldn't be able to get away with whatever it was that I was trying to do, yet I couldn't stop my stupid self. The heart wants what the heart wants, right?

Anyway, when I went back inside to talk to the doctor dude, he told me that Sonny fainted because she'd been poisoned. At which point, my heart almost stopped beating because I yelled out, "What kind of cruel, heartless _bitch _would want to poison her?!", and I ended up having some kind of extreme panic attack. After watching a nurse stab my arm with a random injection that knocked me out for a few minutes, I woke up and the doctor told me that Sonny might've consumed something with a small concentration of poison in it, and because it was so small, it took a while before it could spread around her body and actually cause any harm. And when it did spread, she fainted. The doctor said that she could've taken the stuff a day, or even a _week _before, at which point I concluded that it might have been why she was so weak, and I began to assume that her in-laws had something to do with it.

I didn't know for sure who'd done it, of course, but I didn't _want_ to know. I wouldn't let myself find out, because if it was a certain someone's doing, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself going and murdering the son of a you-know-what-the-word-is. But I wasn't going to investigate. I wanted to stick with what I knew, and all I knew then was that I was definitely not leaving my Sonshine alone like that… I headed back to where she was, but the nurse wouldn't let me go near her. Stupid woman thought I was crazy. She made me sit in the icky waiting area.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir?" Someone shook me, and for a moment, I wasn't sure where I was. I felt a terrible pain in my neck – I'd fallen asleep in a weird position again. But then, it all came back to me. I was in the hospital. Sonny had been poisoned. And I'd been waiting.<p>

"Yeah?" I mumbled, looking up at the nurse who had woken me.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but Miss Sonny Munroe is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duhhhhhh. Sorry again for the long wait!<strong>

**-Sarah :)**

**PS: please review. I want to see how many people are still even reading this story :P**


	8. Painful Flashbacking

**Okay, firstly I would like to give an epically epic shout out to a very awesome person: swac twilight14! And also her story, "White Lies and Barefaced Truth". I promised myself not to start reading anything new, but I did, and I must say, it's pretty epical so far. Go check it out! :D**

**Now, here we continue with Sold…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sold<strong>

**_Chapter 7_ (I now regret having a prologue at the beginning because this is getting very confusing)_ – Painful Flashbacking_**

**CPOV**

Dead. _Sonny Munroe was dead._

I refused to believe it. Sonny couldn't just die like that; she was a strong girl. She could've survived it. With my eyes closed, I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, running a hand through my hair as I tried to make sense of what I'd just been told by the nurse. I just couldn't digest the information.

As I was thinking, a voice suddenly began to yell. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

I ignored it, of course, but I found myself being shaken again. But this time, it was _violent_. I stood up, and realised that I was staring into the darkest eyes I've ever seen – the unmistakable eyes of James Conroy: Sonny's_ husband._ I'd only met him once before, on the day of their wedding, but it hadn't been the most pleasant of meetings one could have…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_As soon as I can. I promise, Sonshine," I said to Sonny, and we were smiling through our tears again whilst hugging each other tightly. If anyone had walked into the room at that point, they'd have thought this was a helpless breakup moment – and so that person had to be James._

"_What's going on in here?" he asked. On hearing his voice, Sonny awkwardly stepped away from me, and I did the same; we didn't need her fiancé getting any wrong ideas, just minutes before their wedding ceremony._

"_N-nothing," Sonny stuttered quickly, and I nodded._

"_Absolutely nothing." I began to head towards the door, and left the room. As I was walking down the stairs, someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and pulled me into one of the storage rooms in the house. The mystery person suddenly gave me a strong push; I found myself cornered to the wall. It was dark, and I only saw the guy's face when the lights flickered on – it was none other than James._

"_Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Tell me, who are you and what were you doing with her?" he asked aggressively._

"_Dude, look, Sonny and I are just friends. We've been like that since we were kids," I attempted to reassure him that there was nothing going on between his wife-to-be and her best friend, but I really just ended up sounding like a panicking boyfriend creating a cover story._

"_Aw, yeah, I believe you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Listen here, kid. If I ever see you near her again, I won't think twice. I'll kill you." At that moment, his eyes were filled with rage. I silently nodded, feeling extremely threatened – I was too afraid to even say anything further, in the fear that he'd kill me there and then. Well, if he was going to murder me anyway, I'd have at least wanted to say goodbye to Sonny first._

_James took a step away from me and nearer to the door, so I stepped forward to follow him out. He pushed me back, and gave me the kind of glare that you'd expect to burn a hole in my head, and stormed out of the room, leaving me in shock._

_I stayed there for a while, partly due to shock, and partly because I was praying that James wouldn't come back and stab me or something._

_Scary._

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

><p>And here we were, glaring at each other yet again.<p>

"Oh my god. It's you again. You did this to her, didn't you?!" James yelled. Clearly he hadn't changed much; he still had the same rage in his eyes that had been present when he was threatening me two years before. He was still a scary, _scary _man… In fact, if my situation hadn't been so awkward then, I'd totally have wanted to dress up as him on Halloween and go trick-or-treating. That's how terrifyingly evil he was.

"I didn't do anything…" I whispered. As if I wasn't going through enough emotional pain about Sonny _dying_, this guy decided to come along and make it worse by accusing me of murder. Especially when I knew that he was to blame, not me. I was scared anyway, though – what if he'd found out about what happened between Sonny and I?

"Then explain to me why my wife has been seeing you so often, and tell me why she's now dead!" he yelled.

"Look, dude, I don't know why she died," I started. I kind of did, but I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to go making accusations there. "But I do know that she's been seeing me because –" I cut myself off there. Sonny was dead and I had every right to tell it like it is, because James couldn't really do anything now… "She's been seeing me because, you know what? _She loves me_. Yeah. She doesn't love you. She loves _me_. And I love her too. Go on, kill me! Do whatever!" I stood up on one of the waiting room chairs, and began to yell at the top of my voice, "I love Sonny Munroe and I'm not afraid to admit it! I don't care that she's dead! I'll die for her and we'll live happily ever after in _heaven-land_!" I laughed hysterically. James gave me an odd glare.

"You know what, kid? I feel sorry for her. In fact, I'd feel sorry for anybody who has a lover like yourself. You're absolutely _mental,_" he said, looking kind of…wise. "I hate you for taking her away from me, but we'll deal with that later. Right now, I have some good advice for you."

"Ooh, what advice?" I asked, jumping off the chair, and looking up at him curiously – somewhat like a little kid. I wanted that to sound sarcastic, but it didn't quite come out right.

"You shouldn't love anybody that much. You _can't _love anybody that much. Well, if you can, and if you do, you clearly need help," he told me, like he was the wisest dude in the universe. Yeah right! He probably thought he could stop me from loving Sonny. I'd never stop loving her, regardless of whether she was dead or alive. "And now we're done with that," James continued, "I can do what I came here to."

"And what was that?" I asked, genuinely wondering what he was up to now.

"I came to give you a good old fashioned talking to about why it's wrong for you to make out with my wife," he replied, and dragged me out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was back in the waiting room – only this time, I was also beaten, bruised, and bandaged. Yup. James talked all right, but that wasn't all he did. I was surprised his bashing up didn't just kill me. He clearly wasn't comfortable with the idea of Sonny cheating on him with me. But I refused to believe she was dead. I wanted to kiss her again, so I began to limp around the hospital to find her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore! xD<strong>

**As always, reviews are much appreciated…even if you just say "Yeah, I read this chapter", I'm cool with it. I'm just not sure whether or not anyone's still reading my story or not and that's all.**

**-Sarah :D**


End file.
